Do The Owl
Do the Owl is a song from Wiggly Safari (video). It is also seen on Splish Splash Big Red Boat. In Wiggly Safari (video), you can hear Steve and Terri Irwin's voices in the background during a Wiggly concert. In Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video) and Pumpkin Face, there are no voices heard from Steve or Terri Irwin. Song Credits Wiggly Safari (album) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Irwin * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page, Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin * Guitar: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, The Manzillas (Sam Moran, Paul Paddick) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded at The Vault, Sydney, Australia by Alex Keller * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley * Special Thanks: Alex Keller, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, John Field, Dominic Lindsay Wiggly Safari (video) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Irwin * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Greg Page, Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin * Guitar: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Irwin * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Special Thanks to Don Bartley, Alex Keller, Tony Henry, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer, Mark Punch Pumpkin Face * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Steve Irwin, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Irwin * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Tony Henry, Steve Machamer Lyrics Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Steve: Absolutely gorgeous! The owl is a type of bird Found all around the world Use your hands to make big, owl eyes We're gonna do the..OWL!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terri: Gee whiz! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terri: Now that's a cute little critter! They come out by the light of the moon That's when they find their food So stretch your silent wings We're gonna do the..OWL!!! Hoot... hoot... (Instrumental break) They live in a cave or tree They use their great big eyes to see Flying from tree to tree We're gonna do the..OWL!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Video Performances *Wiggly Safari *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Pumpkin Face * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 video) Episode Performances *Look But Don't Touch *Pirate Poetry *We Like To Say Hello *Playing a Trick on the Captain *Pirate Poetry *Quack, Quack! Album Appearances *Wiggly Safari *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles * Pumpkin Face * Karaoke Songs 3 Trivia * The Wiggles, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, and Steve Irwin (The Crocodile Hunter) wrote this song at Electric Avenue Studios. * In the 2013 version, the brass section is omitted so that the guitars and keyboards can sound more clearly. * The 2013 music video was filmed alongside Furry Tales as the cliffs are seen in Tasmanian Tiger. * The 2013 music video showed footage making some older fans believe that Lachy and Emma are in a romantic relationship. (See Lemma for more info). * There is a medley named after this song. * The album version of Wiggly Safari has a slightly longer fade-out, but on the instrumental version of Karaoke Songs 3, it fades out even more. * An instrumental track of this song is played over the credits of the Splish Splash! Big Red Boat DVD. * Like Dorothy Queen of the Roses, this song was also filmed live but in order to release it on the Wiggly Safari video, the live footage was re-dubbed with studio audio. * The Pumpkin Face version of the song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on December 7th 2017. Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Steve Irwin Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Furry Tales songs